


Somethings change and sometings stay the same

by Eellii



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eellii/pseuds/Eellii
Summary: It's been ten years since Gail sat foot in Toronto. A lot have changed but not as much as she thought it would have. 
We get to follow Gail's life both in the present and past.





	1. Chapter 1

Making the decision to come back was tough. First it was a big NO, but after some thinking she had realized she had been scared of going back. And that had led to her sitting on a plane with a one way ticket. It had been ten years since Gail last was in Toronto and that was at the time she had left for college. Gail had made the decision of going to Vancouver for college and that was something her parents weren’t fond of. Well, mostly her mother. But that didn‘t come as a surprise to Gail at all- Especially since Elaine didn’t like or approve any of her decisions. Steve her brother was at first not too happy about her leaving but in the end he was.

Gail was more than happy she made that call to go to Vancouver. If she had stayed she would have had Elaine hanging over her shoulders not letting her make any decisions on her own. Not living the life she wanted. But going to Vancouver and ignore Elaine’s plan of her staying in Toronto gave her the life she never thought she would ever have. It hadn’t been easy but it was worth every rough day. Now she could come back and prove to Elaine that she made it without her and succeed.

Gail hadn’t told any of her family that she was coming back, not even Steve or her father, the two of her family she had actually talked to regular to during the years and the only two from her family how came to visit her in Vancouver. Afraid of if Elaine would find out and put a stop to her transfer to 15, plus she wanted to surprise Steve and Bill.

Sitting on the plane Gail thought of her friends how she hadn’t seen in a long time. A few of them had come to Vancouver to visit. And when she had been in Montreal, they had meet somewhere in between. Gail missed them, Tracy, the only girl friend except Sophie she had back then. Chris, the guy everyone loved, he was a big cuddly kind of bear who would protect you no matter what.

* * *

 

** 10 years ago **

 

“What did you just say?” Tracey said with a hitch.

“Yeah, I’m going to Vancouver for collage.” Gail repeated.

“I thought you were going here in Toronto.” Chris said.

“I’m sorry guys. And Toronto is my mother’s idée. I’m going to miss you two thou.”

“You better.” Tracey said moving in to Gail’s personal space to hug her.

“You know…”

“Oh, shut it Gail.” Tracey said slapping Gail’s arm.

“Oh, god.” Gail breath out when she realized Chris was stepping in too to hug her so she was standing between them.

“You two steeling my girlfriend.” they heard a familiar voice coming from the front door.

“No we’re not she just told us she will be going to Vancouver.” Tracey said letting go of Gail so did Chris.

“You did, did you?” Sophie said looking at Gail with a questioning look.

“I did.”

“Did you?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well thank you.” Sophie said taking the last step towards Gail to take her hand.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Tracy asked looking between Gail and Sophie before looking to Chris to see if he knew what was going on but he looked equally confused as her.

“I hate to break it to you guy but I’m going too.” Sophie said.

“To Vancouver?” Chris asked with big eyes, getting a nod as an answer from both Gail and Sophie, after a few long seconds both Chris and Tracey flung themselves on to a hug on Gail and Sophie.

“Oh com…” Gail started but got caught off by Sophie.

“Just shut it Gail. They need to process this and I kind of like hugging my friends.” Sophie said before getting a peck in on Gail’s cheek.

That night was field with laughter, memories in a real good company. They had had many of these nights; sometimes they ended up falling asleep on the couch. But that night they had stayed up talking till the sun came up. They had had some real deep talk too. During the night they had talked about basically everything between heaven and earth.

* * *

** Today **

 

Gail couldn’t believe it had been almost ten year ago they had had that night. Her parents had been out of town and Steve stayed with some friend. I had been a fun quiet night at the Peck house. Unfortunately they had somewhat lost contact with each other during the years. They knew how to find each other but it wasn’t the same thing. Gail was hoping to get in contact with her old friends again. She missed Chris and Tracy more then she hat realized.

Her thoughts were cut off by a ding indicating to fasten your seat belt and prepare for landing. Knowing this actually made her nervous, she was about to set foot in Toronto after almost ten years. She got more nervous by the minute as the plane came closer to the ground. And finally she felt the plane hit the ground and lower its speed.

“We here in the crew hope that you’ve had a nice flight and welcome you to Toronto” the pilot spoke threw the speakers.  After this Gail stopped listen knowing the ramble that would come, in steed she looked out the nearest window seeing the terminal.  

Finally of the plane and through the baggage clime Gail went out to find a cab to driver to her new home. After a few minutes she found one that was available. The driver helped her loading in her bags in the trunk before opening the door for her. She gave him the address to the house she now would call home. Passing throw Toronto Gail looked out the window seeing that much looked the same but at the same time not so much.

“So are you here for the first time.” the driver asked her who had seen her look out the car window.

“No, just coming back.” Gail breath out.

“How long has it been?”

“Ten years.”

“How come you coming back now, if I may ask.”

“My fiancé got a job offer here. The dream offer I should say.”

“So you came with.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“So you found the one then.”

“I have.”

“Lucky guy.”

“Girl, but I would say I’m the lucky one.”

“Know what you mean, hold on to her then.”

“Oh, that’s my plan.”

After that they got back into silence and Gail looked out through the window again. It took about twenty minutes more before they took to a stop in front of the house.

“We here” he said before he jumped out and opened the door before he walked back to the trunk to unload the bags.

“Thank you.” Gail says handing over the fair money.

“Thank you.” he said with a wide smile before jumping in the cab to drive of.

 

Gail turned to look at the house “Wow.” was the only word she could think of. The house was a lot bigger then she thought when they looked at the pictures. Neither of them had been at the house before. Luckily Daniel her father-in-law who works as a contractor had come down from Montréal to check it out before they bought it. He knew what kind of house they was looking for and they trusted him. And seeing the house now Gail knew it was the right one.

“Hi, you must be our new neighbor. I’m Zack” a man said to her right startling her. “Sorry didn’t men to scare you.”

“It’s okay, ehm yeah, I’m Gail.”

“You looked out.” Zack said with a light laughter pointing at the house.

“No I’m just looking at the house, taking it in.”

“Oh, so are you moving in alone or” he continued and Gail got the feeling he was trying to hit on her.”

“No, my fiancé is coming in a few days.” Gail said trying to get him see she wasn’t interested and that she wanted to be alone.

“Hm, I live across the street if you need anything.” he said pointing over his shoulder. ”Nice to meet you, guess I see you around then.”

Gail just gave him a nod and then he jogged over the street. Gail turns back to the house to just look at it again. Two stories high with a small lawn in front of it. To her left were the driveway and the garage, with a small path from the driveway to the front porch. The house itself was white with smaller logs holding up the roof over the front door. There were also small wooden details placed on the house.

When Gail was reedy she picked up her bags, throwing one over her shoulder and one in each hand to walk the last steps to the front door. She drops one of her bags to get the key form her front pocket. When inside she stops in her tracks and say to herself “This is so the right house.” She puts her bags down beside the door before closing it.

“Oh wow.” she lets out under her breath. Everything was exactly if not better as they wanted. She stood there seeing the wooden stairs going up to the second floor, the hallway to the left of it going to, if she remembered correctly, the office, a guestroom and a small bathroom. To her left she had the kitchen and to her left the living room. All floors where of wood, the walls white or light warm colored.

Gail walked up the stairs, coming up she had the a door to her right leading to a smaller bedroom a couple of meters to the right of that door was a door leading to a same sized room with a bathroom between those a shared bathroom. Back out at open floor round the stairs she walked over to the other side in throw the single door to the master room. Same as down stairs the rooms felt warm in the color.

After walking throw the house one more time Gail was glad to see that their furniture’s and boxes was placed in the right rooms after the transport here a few days ago. Before opening the glasdoor in the kitchen Gail looked out over the wooden deck then out over the backyard. When she’s outside Gail takes a seat on the stairs on the wooden deck leading down to the yard. Sitting there she takes out her phone to send of a text.

 

**My <3**

_I’m at our house and I have one word for it WOW. It’s a hell of a lot better than I imagine. Can’t wait for you to come home here. You love it. Call when you can. I love you._

She did barely have time to press send before her phone rang and without looking on the caller ID she answered.

“I thought you were in court.”

“Ehm, no sis not to day.” Gail heard a confused Steve

“Sorry I thought you where…”

“I got that.”

“Hi brother.” Gail said with a smile.

“Hi sis, how are you.”

“Exhausted” she breathes out.

“Something special happened today?”

“Been flying.”

“Where to?” Steve curiously asked.

“Well, Toronto.” with that answer she heard how he almost falling of his chair he was in, which made her let out a small laughter.

“Sorry, thought you said…” he slowly said after getting seated in his char again.

“Toronto, yes you heard right I’m back.” It took a moment for Steve to answer.

“Wow, for how long.” he said breathing out.

“How long will you have me?”

“What…” Gail heard how confused he was getting.

“We’re moving here.”

“You are moving back.”

“Actually I’m currently sitting outside our house.”

“YOU have a house!”

“You want to come over.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Good bring food I’m starving.”

“Will do.”

Gail gave him the address before hanging up. And after putting her phone down her thoughts went back to ten years ago.

* * *

 

** 10 years ago **

 

After they had told Tracy and Chris they were going to Vancouver and after a long night up Gail and Sophie had gone over to Sophie’s house knowing Gail parents would be back during the day. For being up all night both of them they were up quite early.

Now lying in Sophie’s bed talking and cuddling the curiousness took the best of Sophie.

“Have you told them jet?” she quietly asked.

“To early for this.” mumbled in to her pillow.

“Gail.”

“Okay. No, I haven’t jet. I know mom will be pissed and dad and Steve probably a bit hurt for not telling them.” Gail said with closed eyes not wanting to let the tears come.

“You know you always welcome here.” knowing Gail was afraid of being abandoned by her family.

“I know I am.” Gail said pulling Sophie closer to her. “I’m planning on telling them today.”

“Really, you want me to be there?”

“NO.” it came out harsh then intendent.

“Oh, thanks.” feeling hurt Sophie tried pull away from Gail, but she felt Gail pull her grip tighter.

“No, I mean my mom will probably put all the anger on you if you’re there.”

“Right didn’t think of that one. She hates me.” 

“She dose…” Gail started but felt Sophie’s eyes on her. “Okay, maybe.”

That both of them now were going to college in Vancouver was not something they really had planned, it was just that it was the school they both wanted to go to. Sophie had been adamant that they shouldn’t go to the same school just because were together, but at the same time it wouldn’t hurt if they were there together. And for Gail it was a big plus going to Vancouver, no Elaine. She was hoping that Elaine would see that she only wanted to live her own life without anyone looking over her shoulder.

When the time came for Gail to get home it was around 5:30 pm and almost dinner time at the Peck house.

“Call you later or see you, depends on how it goes.” Gail said.

“Do so. I love you.”

“Love you too” Gail said and kissed Sophie before walking out to her car to drive home.

 

Gail had barley walked through the door before Elaine was on her back.

“So you finally decided to show up.” Elaine said with a stern voice.

“I was with Sophie I think you know that.”

“Hey sis help me with the table.” She heard from the dining room.

“Yeah, coming.” Gail called out to Steve, before walking passed Elaine. “Thanks for the save.” She whispered to Steve.

“Anytime.”

They sat down to eat, everyone took what they wanted and they ate in silence. When they were almost finished Elaine asked Steve and Gail about their day while she and Bill were away.

“Hung out with Callahan and Boyed most of the time.”

“Was with Tracy, Chris and Soph here last night.”

Gail noticed the look on her mother’s face  when she mentioned Soph. Gail had somewhat accepted that her mother never really would accept her being gay, all ways saying it’s just a phase. There were a nice few couple of minutes before hell would break loose.

“So, Gail I talk to the college here. They don’t have your name as a student. But it’s just a mistake. We will ix it.”

“No need.” Gail breathes out knowing well what comes next.

 “Excuse me”

“I’m not going…”

“You aren’t going!”

“I’m going to college just not here.” Gail throughout.

“Then where.” Elaine asked with a very angry look on her ace.

“Vancouver.” She could feel her father’s and brother’s eyes on her.

“No you are not.” Elaine said promptly without raising her voice.

“I already have everything set.”

“We are not paying for your time in school there”

“Don’t have to mom. I have a scholarship and I have my trust found from grandma.”

“You can’t use that”

“Yes for college expenses I can until I’m 25, I’ve checked. I want to live my own life mom that’s why I’m going. I can’t have you hanging over my shoulder for the rest of my life.” Gail looked at Steve and Bill she could see that they were sad she was going but that they understood her reasons for going.

“She is going too isn’t she?” Elaine said through her teeth with anger. Gail could almost see the smoke coming form her ears with anger. 

“Sophie is going to Vancouver, yes. But not because she’s my girlfriend, but because it’s the school she wants to go to same as me.”

After that it was like Elaine run out of things to say she just stood up before walking in to her office and closed the door. While the rest of the Pecks at the table sat in quiet for a minute.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to either of you.” Gail whispered without looking at either of them.

“It’s alright sweetheart. I had a feeling you would leave for college. But I am going to miss you terribly just so you know and Sophie too.”

“Thanks dad.” She said looking up at Bill with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Kind of envious of you.” Steve said in a low voice. Gail turned to Steve with wonder in her eyes, which he noticed. “Because you have the courage to live your life, you know.”

Gail got up from her set to give both Steve and her dad a hug and thanking them or understanding.

 

The three of them helped each other to clean of the table and the kitchen before Gail and Bill took a seat on the couch

“You think she’ll come around.” Gail wondered.

“Eventually. Give her time.”

“I’ll try.”

They found a movie to watch but half way thru the movie Gail’s thoughts caught up with her.

“She will never accept me for who I am will she.”

“I don’t know kid. I really hope she will. I also hope you know how amazing you are Gail.” Gail curled up in Bill’s side and rests her head on his shoulder while Bill puts his arm around her shoulders.

“I will miss you when I leave.”

“I’ll miss you too. Promise to come visit you as often I can and I will off curse drag Steve with me. Sounds good?”

“Sounds good.” She said moving closer to her father and they went back to watch the movie.

 

Her remaining time in Toronto she spent mostly with Tracy and Chris and of course Steve and Bill. Sophie was with her the times she hung out with Tracy and Chris of course, but with Bill and Steve it was mostly her.

Gail tried to speak with Elaine but she wouldn’t hear of it. When she actually wanted to spend time with her mother, but then her mother acting like she didn’t exist so they ended up not talking at all. Since it was to say the least it was tens at the Peck house because of this, so Gail ended up spending her nights at Sophie’s.

She loved Sophie’s parents, during the last seven years they had become her extra parents sort of.

 They were loving, supporting and understanding. Though Gail’s parents where different Bill could be those things to, but on a different level. Elaine was a total different story. She wanted to have totally control over what you were doing. Loving was not a word that came to mind when Gail would describe her mother. Sophie’s parents had supported her in many ways, especially when they first found out Gail was Sophie’s girlfriend. And they helped a lot to build the courage to tell her own parents.

The day she was leaving for Vancouver Bill had to go to a conference so they said their goodbyes at with a big hug and a few tear even. Elaine didn’t even bother to be at home that morning which hurt. Yes Gail had a hard time to understand her mother most of the time but she was still her mother. Steve offered to drive her to the airport, more like telling her, saying he wanted some quality time. Before going to the airport they went out for breakfast together. They sat there not wanting to leave, but time came for them to leave. Neither of them said it but both of them knew Gail wasn’t planning on coming back to Toronto anytime soon or even at all.

When they came to the airport they went to find Sophie and her parents, they found them at the cafeteria. Gail sat down beside Sophie and kissed her as hi, Steve sat down at the end of the table. The five of the sat there talking till the flight was starting to board and said their goodbyes. Gail took Sophie’s hand before walking off to the gate. And it would take her ten year till Gail sat foot in Toronto again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleace let me know if you want me to continue this. So far I have about 20 more pages more or les reedy too post.  
> I'll also let you know I'm not naitiv english.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some family momet and we get to know why Gail choose coming back to Toronto.

** Today **

 

Gail was drawn out of her memories by the doorbell putting a smile on her lips. She walked through the kitchen to open the door. When she opened it she got a surprise not only did Steve stand on the other side off the door so did her dad Bill.

“Dad?” Gail blurt out in surprise before pulling them in for a hug.

“Gail?” Bill said with a surprised voice and hugged her tighter as Steve let go of them.

“Hi sis.”

“Hey brother.” they said letting go of each other. “You didn’t tell him did you?”

“No, I didn’t.” Steve said with a smile.

“Well come in.”

“One sec, this is your house?” Bill asked.

“Yeah it is.” she said with a smile.

“When…”

“I landed a couple of hours ago.”

“Did you know?” Bill turned towards Steve.

“No, I called her to talk and she asked me over.”

“And to bring food.” Gail happily said.

“And I did” he said holding up the take out bag. “And I wanted to surprise you both.”

“Come on I’ll show you around”

 

They walked around the house Gail telling their plan of the house. When finished the house tour they walked out to the deck to sit down, since there were no unpacked furniture’s in the house. While passing out the boxes of food Bill wondered “So how did you end up coming back.”

“Well Holly got a job offer. So we decided to take it.”

* * *

 

** 4 months ago **

 

Gail stood in the kitchen preparing dinner when she heard the key in the front door putting a smile on her face. Then the keys being thrown in the key bowl, bag dropped on the floor, shoes tossed to the side and door closing putting a smile on her face and finally feet on the floor walking in to the kitchen.

“Hey you.” Holly whispers in Gail’s ear before putting her arms around Gail’s waist.

“Hey you.” Gail says leaning in to Holly.

“How was your day?”

“Long and uneventful. Yours?”

“About the same, except that my boss called me in to his office. I’ve got a job offer, which includes a promotion. But you won’t like where.” The last part Holly says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

“Toronto” Gail say’s without even have to think about it. She turns in Holly’s arms and lean back on the counter putting her hands on Holly’s upper arms. Gail sees in Holly’s eyes it’s a job she really wants but doesn’t want to go without her.

“You want to go” she says with no question.

“I do, but…”

“How long before you have to give an answer.”

“Two weeks. And I would start in about 5 months.”

“Can you give me a day or two to think?”

“Yeah.” Holly breathes out a, getting a different reaction then she thought.

“I will be honest with you, right at this moment I don’t want to go. But I promise I will think about it.”

“Thank you.”

“Holly, I can see on you that this is the job position you have been working for and a job you really want. But Toronto is a place I never thought I would come back to.”

“I know. That’s…”

“Why you asked for time to think about it. So thank you.” Gail said before kissing her.

 

During dinner Holly told her about the job, what would come with it, what would change for her job wise. Giving Gail her thoughts on why she wanted this job so much. Gail listened closely to understand all of it, she asked questions where she felt she needed, but mostly she just listened.   

* * *

 

 That Friday night four days later when they were curled up together on the couch Gail couldn’t keep it to herself any longer.

“So I’ve been thinking about your job offer.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I could wait for another offer…” Knowing Holly would start ramble she just kissed her.

“Stop talking and listen please.” she whispered and got a nod for an answer. “As I said I’ve been thinking. I know this job is important to you, so I put in for a transfer to 15 div Toronto with you.”

Holly couldn’t believe what she was hearing and just stare at Gail for a moment before she could talk “You put in for a transfer to 15.”

“I did. I want you to have the job; it’s the one you have been working for since college. And me being afraid of facing Elaine and my though years there shouldn’t stop you to have that job. I see it in you how much you want this and after all you have done for me.” This time it was Holly shutting Gail up. Holly straddle Gail’s legs never stop kissing her.

“I hope you aren’t joking.” Holly breath out wile leaning far enough back to look Gail in the eyes.

“Never about this.”

“Good. Do you know how much I love you?”

“I have an idée because I love you as much if not more.” Gail says with a small smirk. Holly lets out a small laugh before leaning in to kiss Gail with all she got. After a moment she can feel Gail’s hands sneak up under her shirt.

“I think we’re going to move this to the bedroom.” Holly says before continuing the kiss.

“Sounds like a good idée to me” Gail mumbles through the kiss. Slowly they got off the couch never breaking the kiss ad moving towards the bed. Holly felt Gail pulling her shit up her torso to move it over her head to toughs it over her shoulder, Gail’s shirt following a second later with the help of Holly’s hands. 

* * *

 

Gail wakes up lying on her stomach feeling pressure of Holly’s head on her left shoulder and her arm on over her own back. Thinking back to last night how happy Holly was when she had told her about the transfer. Gail knew she had made the right decision even if it had been hard to admit that her fear of facing Elaine was the biggest reason for her to her to go back. But with Holly by her side she knew she would make it.

She felt Holly start moving and that she was beginning to wake up. Gail slowly turned over so she could see Holly. “Hey, you.” she whispered.

“Hey.” Holly said looking at Gail with a big smile. Gail moved so she could kiss Holly.

“Did I dream about you…?” Holly trailed off.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Good, because I really want to go.”

“I know you do.”

This time it was Holly who kissed Gail, who put her arms around Holly’s neck to hold der titer. Gail felt how Holly’s hand started to wander over her still naked body and at the same time she moved on to on Gail when Gail’s phone went off.

“Uhuh, not today, not now.” Holly grunted.

“Agreed.” Gail pouted while reaching for her phone. “Unfortunately, I’m on duty this weekend same as you.” Gail said kissing Holly lightly before her head dropped down on Gail’s chest. “Peck.” At the same time as Holly’s phone started to ring. Breathing out she kissed Gail’s neck before moving to answer her own phone.

“Stewart.”

“I’ll be there. I catch a ride with Holly it looks like.”

They quickly hung up and looked at each other. “Tonight we will continue.” Gail said tracing hear fingers along Holly’s back.

“Oh, you think or you know.”

“Oh, I know, because we were definitely not done here” Gail kissed Holly. “Come on” she said getting out of bed to get dressed.

“So I guess we start counting down our cases here in Vancouver then.”

“We are.” Gail leaned down kissed Holly before taking her hands to drag her out of bed.

“I’m up.”

“I know I dragged you up.”

“You lucky I love you.” Holly said kissing Gail

“Love you to.” 

* * *

 

  **Today**

 

“So you came back because of Holly” Steve asked with a smile.

“Part of it yes, but in the end I think I needed to, I was just afraid of how things will be.”

“Elaine” Bill stated.

“Yes, she still won’t talk to me. She…”

“We know sweetheart.” Bill said putting hear arm around her shoulders.

“So, when dose Holly come?”

“Thursday afternoon.”

“Three days, you need any help unpacking till then.” Steve offered.

“I can’t ask you to.”

“You’re not, I’m offering. I want to spend some time with you and I think I can get a couple of days off.” He said looking at Bill.

“Think we can fix that. I’d love help but I can’t reschedule this week. Sorry.”

“It’s okay; you will see a lot more of me know.”

“Yes we will.” Bill said with a big smile.

 

* * *

 

They sat there on the deck talking for a good time. Gail told them that she would start next month at 15 div same as Holly. And she also told them that the only one she actually had told she was coming back to Toronto was Oliver since he was her Staff Sargent at 15 div.

After three hours of talking and laughing Gail’s phone rang and both Steve and Bill could see on her face who was calling.

“That’s our que to go. I’ll come by at 10am to help. See you tomorrow.” Steve quickly said and gave her a quick side hug.

“I’ll see you soon, sweetheart.” Bill said also giving her a quick hug.

“See you.” Gail said before answering the phone. “Hey, you.”

“Hey.”

“Long day in court?”

“You could say that, to be continued tomorrow.” Holly said tiredly. “So how is our house, every detail please.”

“Will do my best” Gail described it as best as she could. Yes they had seen the pictures of it but as it always is reality is another thing. They were happy that Daniel Holly’s dad could check it out for them, plus he knew houses and he also knew them.

“It’s perfect I must say”

“Sounds perfect I wish I was with you.”

“Me too. I could have stayed with you, you know.”

“You would become bored at the hotel. Plus you can see your brother and dad.”

“Already have. They already have been here actually. Steve called I asked him to come over, which made him very confused since he thought I was in Vancouver.”

“So you, doing that.” Gail heard Holly smiling.

“Oh and he brought dad without telling him I was back. He almost had a heart attack when I opened the door.”

“Haha, it sounds like Steve. Is Bill okay?”

“It dose and yes he’s fine.” They talk for a good hour till Holly starts to yawn.

“Oh someone’s tired.”

“It was a long day.”

“Early night for you I guess.”

“You bet I just have to go throw some things till tomorrow.”

“Okay, don’t stay up to late you have…”

“A long day tomorrow to. Yeah I know. Miss having you here though.”

“Same here. Talk tomorrow.”

“You know we will. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

With that they hung up. Still sitting on the deck outside close to 12pm it was still warm, Gail took the leftovers wither into the kitchen before looking up the doors and to walk up the stairs to the master bedroom. She looked in the boxes for sheets, pillow and the quilt. It was still around 9pm in Vancouver but the flight had gotten to her. It didn’t take long for her to find what she needed in the boxes since she did live with a very organized woman. Holly had marked all boxes with all the content on even in which room they were going to. Gail had teased Holly a little when they was packing but was now very grateful for it, not having to go through every box in the house to find what she needed. With the bed ready Gail got ready to go to sleep.

* * *

 

When Gail woke up the next morning it took her a moment before she realized where she was. Then she turned to see the other side of the bed being empty making her miss Holly even more. During the years together there weren’t many nights where they didn’t sleep in the same bed. Even now it felt empty even knowing that Holly was coming in two days. After a couple of minutes just lying there waking up she looked at her phone and saw that Steve was coming in 20 minutes.

“Oh god.” Gail said out loud to herself before dragging her but out of bed. Needing a shower she went to look for a towel in her bag that she had with her. Before going in the shower she went down to unlock the front door so Steve could let himself in.

Steve took the last turn to Gail’s house and up the driveway. Before getting out of t car he grabbed the paper bag with the breakfast. He rang the doorbell but knowing his sister she had overslept so he tried turning the door handle and it opened, so he walked in to see her walk down the stairs with towel in hand.

“Hi brother.”

“Hi Gail. Just waking up?”

“About half an hour ago.”

“How did t feel waking up in Toronto again?”

“Weird and empty without Holly.”

“Not used being apart I take it.”

“Not so much no.”

“Do you think we can use the kitchen table?”

“Think we have to put on the legs on it first.”

“We can do that.”

 

They got the table up fairly quickly and got two chairs unpacked from the protective plastic and was about to sit down when they heard a stern nock on the door.

“Expecting any one?” Steve asked seeing Gail shaking her head as a no she went to open the door. When she opened she found two police officers, Price and Moore, she read on their name tags.

“Hello mam.” Moore said. “We got called here for a suspicious breaking. Is everything okay?”

“First don’t call me mam. And secondly the only one threw my door today is my brother.”

“Is he here?” Price chimed in. “And may we speak with him?”

“Jeep. Steve get out here.” Gail called over her shoulder. Gail looked over the two officers, Price a woman about her own age, red head and seemed a bit energetic. Moore, male, looked a bit younger maybe a rookie.

“Officers I think we’re good.” Steve said taking a stand beside Gail.

“Detective?” Both officers surprised said.

Price was first to recover of the two officers. “I think we’re good here.”

“Good to see you officers.” Steve happily said.

“You to sir. Sorry for…”

“Don’t apologize for doing your job.” Gail said cutting Price of. “Now scoot I think you are better needed somewhere else.”

“Yes ma…” Price cut out before continuing seeing Gail’s look. “You have a nice day.”

“You too. And don’t screw up.” the Peck siblings said in one voice before closing the door.

“Okay now I need breakfast, then we can start to unpack.”

“Sounds good. Where do we start?”

“Kitchen, since we already in there. And if I only eat take out the howl time till Holly gets here I will…”

“Never here the end of it got it. Kitchen it is.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gail and Sophie arives at the college and they meet thier roommates. And in present Gail runs in to a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for a new chapter. It's been a crazy month with work. And I'm hoping I will get the next chapter up in about a week.

  **Ten years ago**

 

Sophie had gone to get their dorm room number and keys, Gail had staid outside wither bags. The longer it took Gail started to wonder where Sophie had gone. When she was about to call her Sophie came walking towards her looking grumpy.

“They screwed up our room, we won’t sheer room this year” Sophie said as she came closer.

“What? Okay so now what? You have more right?”

“Well, yes we’re across the hall from each other at least.”

“Good.” Gail exhale.

“So your roommate is…” Sophie trailed of.

“Is…”

“Ehm, something Hayward, I think.” Sophie slowly said handing Gail her keys.

“You think. And your roommate?”

“Anderson, you know how bad I am with names. Plus I was a little pissed at them for screwing up.”

“Yeah, you do suck at names. Okay let us just find our rooms.” Gail kissed Sophie before handing Sophie her bags and grabbing her own.

On their way to their rooms Gail pointed out it was probably good if they weren’t sharing room, which paid her a slap on her arm from Sophie before she had time to explain herself. Saying that she would love to but if they were both of them would probably flunk their classes. To witch Sophie could agree to.

* * *

 

The campus was beautiful split in different buildings with grass areas in between and with trees and flowers it was closer to a small park. After 15 minutes they found their dorms and as they were told they were across from each other. Both decided to unpack before doing anything else. Gail walked in to her room to see boxes she had sent in fore hand.

Gail hadn’t even started when she heard the door open and close she turned to see Sophie. But before she could say anything Sophie’s lips was on hers and arms around her neck. It took a second before Gail responded back and to put her arms around Sophie’s waist. Gail soon broke the kiss leaning back just enough to see Sophie in the eyes.

“What was that for?”

“Found your present you snuck in one of my boxes.”

“Found the right one I take it”

“Mhm” Sophie let out before kissing her again. When the door opened casing both Gail and Sophie to jump, looking over at the door stood a tall dark haired girl with a nervous smile.

“Sorry I must…” the girl said.

“Probably not the wrong room. I believe you’re my roommate.” Gail quickly said.

“Then okay, I’m Holly Stewart” The girl said reaching out her right hand.

“So not Hayward” Gail said turning towards Sophie who just gave them both an apologetic face. “Anyway I’m Gail Peck and this is…”“Sophie Daniels her girlfriend” “That much I figured.” Holly said with a smile.“I’m going, see you later.” Sophie said and kissed Gail on the cheek.“See you.”

“Hayward?” Holly asks.

“Yeah, well. Sophie is lousy with names and she got your name as Hayward while getting our keys.”

“Okay, that cleared. Have you decided on which side you want?” she said pointed toward the beds.

“Nope, Sophie kind of interrupted my unpacking.”

“I figured.” She said giving Gail a lopsided smile. “Okay if I take this side.”

“Yep, I was hopping on that side anyway.” Giving Holly a light smile back.

 They started to unpack in comfortable silence for a while till Holly asked if it was okay if she put on some music, to what Gail agreed on. After some more time listening to the music and unpacking Gail realized she had had the same songs on her own playlist.

“Hey have you copied my list.” Gail joked.

“Mabey, why?” Holly said with a smirk.

“Same songs as mine.”

“Well maybe we just have the same music taste.”

“Mabey.” Gail answered, with a smile receiving that lopsided smile from Holly same as before. Gail decided to take a small brake with the unpacking and took as set on the bed.

Taken as set herself Holly asked “So were you from?”

“Toronto. You?”

“Montréal.”

“Basically neighbors then.” Gail smirked.

“You’ve ever been?”

“To Montréal. Not really, no. You?”

“Montreal. Nope.” Gail shook her head in amusement. “I’ve been to Toronto yes, my parents from there actually so I’ve visited relatives a few times.”

“Then why go to Vancouver for Collage?”

“It’s the collage I always wanted to go to, so here I am. How about you?”

“If you ask my mom she would probably tell you I’m escaping or blaming Sophie for choosing Vancouver over Toronto. Mabey there is some truth of me escaping but not for the reasons she thinks. And same as you this is the school I want to go to.”

“You mom not okay with you and Sophie, I take it.”

“No. She still thinks it’s a phase after two years.”

“What about the rest of your family?”

“Dad had hard to understand but he turned around. He is supportive of me. My brother never even flinched when I told him that I’m gay.”

They sat there talking and getting to know each other. Holly told Gail that she came out to her parents three years ago and her parents were and always have been supportive of her. Holly also has a sister and a brother, both still was In Montréal. And that she is majoring as a med-student aiming for forensics. Gail told that she was taking criminology. After a while Sophie joined them siting down beside Gail. They continued talking and laughing until they heard a stomach growl.

“I think someone needs to eat.” Holly laughs.

“Yeah that would be me.” Gail filled in.

“Yeah, because you’re always hungry. Any of you know a good place?” Sophie asked.

“I do and it’s just down the streets.” Holly answered.

“Okay let’s go” Sophie said jumping of the bed and grabbed Gail’s hand to dragger her of the bed, before turning to Holly to drag her of too.

“One sec. What about your roommate?” Gail asked.

“Haven’t shown yet. Come o before you starve”

* * *

 

They sat down at a window table, Gail and Sophie next to each other with Holly across from them.

“So how did you know about this place?” Sophie asked.

“Well, I have relatives here in Vancouver, so I’ve been here once or twice with them. Plus I was here when I visited campus a few months back.” Holly explained.

“You visited camp?” Gail surprised asked.

“I kind of had to. I got scholar ships offers from Vancouver, Toronto and San Francisco.”

“Wait what. You were offer three different scholar ships.” Gail with the jaw drooped asked.

“I know how that sounds. Never planned on any scholar ship actually. For both here and Toronto was for my grades and different projects I did in high school. San Francisco was for basketball.”

“A nerd and a jock” Gail impressed said.

“GAIL” Sophie warned her.

“What am I wrong?” Gail asked Holly with a smile.

“No you are not.” Holly agreed with her lopsided smile.

* * *

 

  When they eventually got back Sophie said she needed to finish unpacking to what both Gail and Holly agreed they also needed to do. So she said goodnight to Holly before kissing Gail goodnight. When she opened the door she noticed that her roommate had arrived. Looking around she saw that she also had done some unpacking. At first sight Sophie thought of an art/music student. A moment later her roommate came out from their shared bathroom and she looked surprised to see someone in the room.

“Hi, I’m Sophie, guess we’re I’m your roommate.” Sophie said.

“Frankie, guess we are.”

“Sorry for not being here when you came. I was just out to get some food.”

“No no, it’s fine. Haven’t been here for long,”

“So you’re a musician?” Sophie asked pointing to the two guitars.

“Well, yes and no. I love to play but I’m not here for music.”

“Oh, I thought, seeing…”

“I thought of it but I’m going for criminology.”

“Same as my girlfriend, Gail”

“Keep an eye out.”

“She’s across the hall if you want to…”

“Tomorrow, we still have some unpacking to do. What do you major in?”

“Law”

 

Much as Holly and Gail, Sophie and Frankie stayed up late to finish unpacking and to talk. To Gail’s big surprise it had been far easier to talk with Holly then she ever had with anyone even with Sophie in the beginning. But somehow Holly felt genuine interested and she was also interesting witch was an odd feeing for Gail.

* * *

 

** Today ** 

“Knock knock” Gail hear Steve from the front door.

“Hey, in the kitchen.

“Hey sis. How you doing today?”

“Good. You?”

“Good. What are you doing?” Steve asks seeing Gail in front of the stove.

“Breakfast what else.”

“Since when do you cook?”

“Since me and Holly got our own apartment in collage. You do remember she’s not a fan of fast food.”

“I do but she’s not here”

“No. But it has become a habit not to have takeout. Plus I kind of like cooking.”

“Okay wow, never thought I ever hear that from you.” Steve says still amazed over seeing Gail cook. Since he only seen Holly cook when he visit them In Vancouver. Watching his sister standing there cooking he realized how far she had come since she left Toronto 10 years ago.

“I’m proud of you” he said. Gail stopped in her tracks to turn towards Steve. He says she got a shy smile on her face.

“Thanks, me to.”

“Don’t be. I followed moms plan almost to the T. But you…” he said waling over to Gail. “You followed your own plan to live your own life. I see you standing here and I see how far you have come since you left for Vancouver. I am proud of you Gail.” Gail didn’t know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged him. Witch surprised him since she never indicated a hug in her life with anyone, except with Holly. After a minute he said “You going to burn the food.”

“No I’m not.” Gail said letting go of him. “Because the food is ready.”

They sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Talking about Gail’s life in Vancouver and how much would have been different if she never had left. They talked about Steve’s life in Toronto had been and that he wished he had had the courage to make a decision that Gail had, but at the same time he liked his life he had. For a Wednesday morning this was a very deep and emotional conversation. They had never talked like this ever. Gail knew they would become a lot closer now that she was back in Toronto but not this fast. They sat there talking for close to three hours. They cleaned of the kitchen before they were off to the car dealer to pick up Gail’s new car, which she had ordered before leaving Vancouver.

* * *

 

The ride to the car dealer they rood in silence, both still in the conversation in the kitchen. Right before they reached the dealership Steve asked “What kind of car are you picking up”

“You’ll see” Gail said with a smirk.

“You got a fancy car.”

“Not as fancy as I first was planning, but that wouldn’t be as practical for work.”

“So what was your first choice?”

“Mustang 66, hardtop.”

“That’s so you but not so practical no. So what was your second choice?”

“Audie R8 but with that you don’t blend in if you need to so that was a no.”

“Holly right”

“No actually that was me.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

When they reach the dealership Steve waits outside letting Gail finish up the papers in peace and to get the keys. It took longer than he expected when Gail finally came out it was with a smile one her lips. Steve walked towards her to see her dangling the car keys from her hand.

“So what took you?”

“Holly’s car.”

“We’re supposed to pick up that one too?!”

“No, on Monday and it’s a surplice for her.”

“Wait doesn’t she get a car from work?”

“Yeah, well but I talked to the higher ups so I got to pick the car, I had a budget of curse.”

Steve gave her a big smile with a light shake of his head. Realizing how in love Gail still was with Holly if not more after more than nine years together.

“What?” Steve only shocks his head not wanting to teas her at this moment.

“So where’s your car?” As an answer Gail pressed the button to unlock the car behind Steve casing him turn around.

“Nice” It was an Audie q7, dark metallic grey.

“And practical”

“Let’s get going shall we.”

“We shall.”

* * *

 

When they got back to the house Gail parked the car in the garage. She was starting to feel at home but she was still missing the biggest piece of them all, Holly. Realizing that in less in 24 hours that piece would come home, making her smile. She’s jumping out of the car to walk out of the garage to close it, at the same time as Steve drive up on the driveway. Gail still with a smile on her lips and in her eyes, Steve saw it his sister was thinking of her fiancé. That was probably the only thing Steve felt he was missing in his life, someone to love and to feel loved. Yeah, he had had girlfriends but no one that was “the one” so to speak.

Gail went to open the front door when she saw her neighbor Zack come walking towards her up the path through the lawn.

“Hi, Zack. What can I do for you?”

“Hi just checking if you need anything” he said as Steve walked up to take a stand beside Gail. “You must be the fiancé”

“Ooh, no” both Peck siblings said in one word. “He’s my brother” Gail continued.

“Oh, sorry. As I said I just wanted to check if you need anything.”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll see you around.”

“We’ll do.” The siblings saw Zack walk off towards his own house.

“That guy gives me the creeps.” Gail said through her teeth.

“Want me to check him out.”

“Think I can do that on my own, but thanks.” She said with a smile.

“Right.”

Walking in to the house Gail went to the kitchen to get some food ready for the both of them. They had finished unpacking the kitchen yesterday before going market to fill up the kitchen. After they had eaten they even had time to finished unpack the living room. After unpacking most of the living room and some of the office, they sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

“I can’t thank you enough for helping me.”

“It was fun spending time with you.”

“It was wasn’t it.” They both smiled. “So what do you say dinner Saturday you, dad, Holly, me and maybe some friends?”

“Love to.”

“So I guess I’m not coming tomorrow. Thinking you have some plans for Holly” Steve said with a knowing look.

“Yeah something like that” she said with a big smile on her lips. “So I see you Saturday for dinner.”

“We’ll do” Steve said getting up from the couch kissing Gail on top of her head. “I’m so happy to have you here.”

“I’m happy to be here.”

* * *

 

 Wednesday late afternoon Gail went in to the mall to get somethings for Holly’s arrival tomorrow. When she was about to walk out of the mall she saw a familiar face from around seven years ago also heading out.

“Trace.” she called out. The woman turned towards Gail and stopped dead in her tracks.

“Gail?” she said before she took the steps forward to Gail to hug her and to her surplice Gail hugged her back. “What are you doing here?” Tracy asked.

“Shopping.” Gail answered with wit and Tracy gave her a cut the crap look. “Okay, I’m back.”

“Back?”

“I moved back here two days ago.”

“What change your mind about coming back?”

“Kind of a half long story. Free tonight?”

“Yeah”

“What do you say about going back to mine to catch up? Kind of want to hear about you too”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Gail drove in front of Tracy to the house before parking in the garage. Gail got out of her car seat at the same time as Tracy; it took Tracy a second before saying anything.

“Wow, you come far since last I saw your place in Vancouver.” Tracy said with a smile.

“Yeah. You want a tour round the house before I start dinner?”

“Sounds good. Wait you cook?” she surprised said.

“Yes I do. Come on.”

When they got inside Gail went in to the kitchen to put her things on the table. Then back to Tracy to give her the tour. But when Gail got back to Tracy, Tracy stated “You don’t live here alone do you I hope.”

“No, I’m not. Holly is coming tomorrow afternoon.” Gail said with a big dreamy smile.

“Glad to hear that the two of you are still together.” Tracy couldn’t more the smile at Gail, seeing the love for Holly and seeing that it was even stronger than seven years ago.

“So am I. I’ll show you around.”

* * *

 

Tracy sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen after the tour while Gail started to prepare the food. Tracy was amazed that Gail actually cooked and even more that it was no red meat and that there were vegetables.

“What more has changed?”

“What?”

“You eating greens willingly.”

“Well living with Holly changed a lot. All good changes though. Plus she’s not a big fan of takeout food. So it has become a habit to cook instead. Plus she’s the biggest reason I’m here.”

Gail finished of the preparations of the food to put it in the pot before sitting down in front of Tracy to tell her about how she decided to come back. Gail went over the last years of what had happening before Tracy started to tell her about her life. A short time after they had lost contact with each other Tracy had gotten pregnant with her son Leo he’s now a little over six years old. When Leo was a little over a year she had started at the police academy and was now stationed at 15 division as a rookie and much as Gail she had gotten promoted to detective after roughly a year and a half.

“You’re the new detective at 15, right.” Tracy asked. Gail hadn’t told that part jet that both she and Holly were coming to 15.

“You know I am.” Gail said with a smile. “And Holly is the new forensic pathologist chef.”

“You’re serious.” Tracy all but jumped on the chair.

“I am. She’s been working for this position since college. So when she was offered, I had my hesitation at first then I realized how much Holly’s done for me through the years. So I gave it a thought and realized the only thing stopping me from coming back was my fear of Elaine hanging over me again. And I realized that didn’t matter especially if I have Holly by my side. So here I am.”

“So you came back for Holly.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Gail finished as the timer went off. “Hungry”

“You know it.”

Gail got up to take out plates, cutlery to serve Tracy.

“You got any beer?”

“Actually…”

“You quit that to?”

“No, just not that often anymore. Here you go.”

“Thank you.” She took a bit of the food. “Wow, this is really good.”

“Thanks, but Holly’s even better.

 

They sat there talking for a couple of hours about old memories and how life was. Eventually Gail told Tracy she had something planned for Holly tomorrow, and wanted to hear what she thought. Tracy teased her for being a big romantic for the woman she’s been with for the past nine years. But at the same time she was a bit envious of Gail having the one in her life. Tracy loved her idée to surprise for Holly tomorrow.

“Have you talked to Chris lately?” Gail asked.

“It’s been a while actually. Last I heard he was in Timmins.”

“I’ll try to get in contact with him, I really miss him.”

“Me too.” Tracey said looking at her wristwatch. “I’m sorry I have to get home to Leo.”

“You do so. Listen, Holly and I planned to have a dinner here Saturday both you and Leo is more than welcome.

“We’ll come.”

“Then I see you Saturday.” Gail said standing up to give Tracy a hug.

“You become a huger.”

“Yeah, guess so. See you.”

“See you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes plase 9½ years ago. When Gail comes to term with her feelings for Holly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to hear that you like how I've choosen to tell the story in both present and past. I was skeptical at the begining to do so. It's interesting to hear you thoughts on the chapters and your theories on what to come. And a big thank you to you all how take your time to read this fic.
> 
>  (I know some of you have reacted that i used the name Sophie. When I wrote the first chapters I some how missed out on that we have an 8 year old Sophie in the series. So they are two different Sophie.)

 

** 9 ½ years ago **

 

_It was a few days left on winter break, Gail had stayed in Vancouver not feeling like she could go home and meet her mother, who still refused to talk to her. Sophie had asked her to come with her but Gail had told her she couldn’t. Sophie had protested not wanting to leave Gail alone during the holydays, but she had known her chances of getting Gail to come with were very small. Instead they had talked on the phone when they could that being most days, since Sophie was with her whole family and relatives._

_Turned out there where few more students that stayed behind at school, some didn’t have the money to go home. Gail got more than surprised when both Steve and Bill had showed up the day after Christmas day. As expected Elaine didn’t come with. Bill had told Gail with hurt in his voice that when he had told Elaine they should go visit Gail, Elaine had pretended not to hear him and just continued the previous conversation. It had hurt Gail that her mother didn’t want anything to do with her. And even though Gail had tried call her every now and then during the fall it still hurt hearing it if not more hearing it from Bill._

_Steve and Bill had stayed in Vancouver over New Year, but had to go home the morning on January 2. During their week in Vancouver they had done some site sing around the city. Gail had showed them around campus and some of her favorites around town. Gail was really happy that they wanted and took the time to come even though they knew the chances of her ever coming back to Toronto at all._

_Later at the same day as Bill and Steve had gone home Gail hear a familiar voice behind her._

_“Hey” Gail turned around in her desk chair to see Holly walking in to their room._

_“He Hey” Gail stuttered surprised to see her. Holly had gone back home to Montréal to see her family and Gail thought she would be gone a few more days._

_“I thought you would be back next week”_

_“What, you didn’t have something stupid planed in here I hope?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“A rave.” Holly said with a smirk sitting down on Gail’s bed._

_“Yeah right, me and what people?” Gail counters with a smile. “Anyway how have you been? Tired of the family already?”_

_“I’m good. Actually a little. I love my family but in small pieces at the time. You?”_

_“Good my dad and Steve visited, it was a nice surprise. They actually just left this morning.”_

_“Your mom?” Holly wondered, knowing Gail’s relationship with Elaine. Looking down slightly trying to hid her emotions._

_“Still not taking my calls. And she won’t even talk to my dad about me at home now. So that sucks. But I won’t give up she have to talk to me at some point. Right?” Gail asked carefully looking at Holly._

_“She will, in time.” Holly hopes she was right. But she feared it wouldn’t be that easy._

_During the last six months Gail and Holly had started to spend more time with each other just talking. Gail had started to think Holly knew more of her then Sophie did. Which she had started too realized right before Christmas. That her roommate knew her better after less than six month of knowing each other than Sophie knew her after seven years. And having spent a lot of the winter break alone Gail had been thinking a lot of what that could be. She had recognized that her thoughts had more and more been on Holly then they should have been, considering she had a girlfriend that she loved._

_Witch had led to “O God” in her thoughts when it hit her. Her feelings for Holly. And those feelings were not just as friends anymore. She had then seen how easy she had had been talking to the brunet, right from the start. Gail had been far more open then she had realized at the time. Holly had just brushed of her comments or just shot something back at her with her lopsided smile._

_So now that Holly was back earlier then Gail was expecting it had thrown her a little now knowing her feelings toward Holly. But she did her best not letting it be shown._

_They sat there talking maybe an hour talking before Gail’s stomach growl. Holly just looked at Gail knowingly and stating “Totty’s”. It was the dinner they had gone to the first day they had meet and had gone to during the fall._

_“Sounds good.” They got their things to walk the five minute walk to Torri’s._

_On their walk there Holly asked “So when’s Sophie back.” There was a small feeling of guilt with Gail when Holly mentioned Sophie. Having the feeling she was cheating on Sophie now that she was aware of her feelings for Holly. But she tried to put those feelings back in for now before answering._

_“Ehm, in a week” Gail said with her eyes firmly on the ground._

_“Miss her?”_

_That almost made her stop in her tracks, she had but not as much as she had thought she would. Witch made her only telling half a truth, the first part anyway._

_“Yeah I have, talking on the phone hasn’t been the same.”_

* * *

 

_That evening when they got back to their room Gail soon excused herself to leave the room to make a phone call to Steve. Knowing she had to talk to someone about Holly and Sophie. She found a couch to sit down on. She sat there fiddling with the phone choosing between calling and skip it, she ended up calling dialing Steve’s number anyway. But without any luck, he was probably out with his friends. So she started to go through her phonebook and stops at T, Tracy Nash. Thinking about calling her but then there is the thing she’s also Sophie’s friend witch could be a problem. The down side the two of them having the same group of friends, putting your friends in a difficult position when something like this comes up. But before Gail has the time to make a decision to call Tracy, her screen lights up with her brother’s face on the screen._

_“Hey brother.”_

_“Hey sis. Miss me already it’s just over twelve hours ago we left.”_

_“I know. But I kind of need someone to talk to.” Gail nervously breathes out._

_“About”_

_“Sophie.” Gail breathes out, before taking a new breath for courage to continue._

_“Okay?” Steve says dragging it out._

_“And Holly.” Gail finished._

_“Holly, as in your roommate?”_

_“Yes.” It barley comes out as a whisper._

_“You mean…”_

_“Yes” she answers knowing is question._

_“Wow, Gail. That’s tough one.”_

_“Tell me about it. I thought I had it handled, but then Holly showed up earlier than I expected and now I don’t know.”_

_“Dose either of them know”_

_“No.” Gail points out a little too harsh._

_“Just asking Gail.”_

_“I know sorry. I just…” Gail doesn’t even bother to finish that sentence._

_“Don’t know how to feel about it or if you should tell them.”_

_“Yeah, something like that.”_

_Gail didn’t know what to do she really loved Sophie, but her feelings for Holly had come crashing to day and she knew they had grown a lot since they meet and that they would continue to do so. Yeah, she had known she had feelings for her. But after spending the day with her alone she had realized her feelings were stronger than she had thought. Now she was hoping Steve could help her giving her advice or even tell her what to do._

_But he couldn’t tell her what to do telling her she was the only one who could say what to do. He only could tell her to follow her own hear, even if it was going to be hard. If Sophie was the one then grate if it was Holly great. The only thing Steve wanted was Gail to be happy and he wanted her to follow her own heart and that was the thing he could tell her rest was up to her._

_Gail sat there on the couch over an hour talking to her brother trying to get him to tell her what to do and Steve wouldn’t he kept saying the same thing over and over till she didn’t ask him anymore. Then he asked her about Holly and Sophie and she told him. What she didn’t realize was that the longer she talked the more it was about Holly. Steve noticed that she did but didn’t say anything about it, letting her talk hoping she herself would notice witch of the tow she couldn’t stop thinking about._

_“Gail” she hears from the other side of the room, her head turned to see Holly. Startled hopping Holly hadn’t heard to muck of the conversation._

_“Steve I got to go. And thank you for listening.” she quickly said before hanging up. “Hey”_

_“Hey you.” You okay?” Holly asked sitting down on the couch facing Gail._

_“Think so, just needed to talk to Steve.”_

_“About me?” Holly asked witch caught Gail a little realizing she had heard some of the conversation._

_“Yaeh a little.” she answered._

_“Why? We okay right? I…” Holly worriedly started to ramble._

_“Holly, don’t start to ramble, please. We’re okay nothing like that I can promise you that”_

_“Oh okay just got a little worried.”_

_“You don’t have to.” Gail said avoiding looking toward Holly._

_“So what” Holly gently said telling Gail she knew there were more to it._

_Gail didn’t know if she wanted to tell Holly how she felt, not jet at least not until she had talked to Sophie about it. But at the same time after talking to Steve she also knew she wanted to be with Holly. Realizing at the end how much she had talked about her._

_“Ehm” Gail breads out and brushing her fingertips over her forehead, then looking up at Holly, and turning her body facing Holly._

_“Gail what’s…?” Holly started to ask when she seen the hesitation in Gail’s eyes. Not used to that the blond trying to put her words in order before speaking, even if she sometimes was hard to get to talking. Holly saw that there was something else, that Gail weighted the options to tell her or not. So they just sat there in quiet looking at each other. During this Holly saw something in Gail’s eye she hadn’t noticed before around her. During the quiet Gail got more and more nervous by the second._

_Then Gail reached out for Holly’s hand that had been resting on the back of the couch, Holly noticed that Gail’s hand was trembling. She felt Gail’s thumb brushing over the back of her hand, causing her to look at their connected hands before looking back to Gail. Looking at Gail and feeling her hand in hers she knew what Gail tried to tell her without using her words. Holly was taken, having thought that Gail would never see her anything other than a friend. Then her thoughts caught up with her._

_“Gail we can’t.”_

_“I know.” Gail said starting to pullback her hand from Holly’s. “Not that I don’t want to” Holly said in a whisper and at the same time take a soft grip on Gail’s hand to stop her from pulling away. “Still you and I can’t”_

_“Because of Sophie” Gail said looking a way._

_“Yeah.” Holly said letting go of Gail’s hand, putting her arms around herself. “So that’s what you talked to Steve about.”_

_“Yes” Knowing Holly wouldn’t ask more Gail moved an inch closer towards Holly and lifting her eye’s to look at Holly, wanting to tell her the truth. “I needed to talk to him because I know I have had feelings for you for a while. But after today I realized they were stronger than I thought. Even when I talked to Steve I was talking about both you and Sophie, but in the end I ended up talking about you. And then you showed up in here. So”_

_“Gail… I really like you too, more than I thought I would. But before you know what you want to do we can’t.”_

_“I know. I don’t want to put you in the middle of this, but I wanted to be honest with you. So what do we do?”_

_“You think of what you want. And you take it from there.” Holly pauses before continuing “And we stay friends for now, even if it’s going to be though.” Holly only got a nod from Gail._

_“Goodnight Gail.”_

_“Do you want to be alone tonight; I can take Sophie and Frankie’s room.”_

_“I’m good either way, but we have to face it either way Gail.”_

_“Okay. Good night Holls.”_

_Holly gave her a small smile and reached over for Gail’s hand before giving it a small squeeze before heading off to bed._

_When Holly Got back to the dorm she didn’t get ready for bed she only sat down on it thinking about the conversation between her and Gail on the couch. Still surprised that Gail actually liked her, putting a smile on her lips, but then she also knew her chances of Gail choosing her  because Gail’s history with Sophie. Holly knew how much Gail loves Sophie. “What am I doing” she said to herself not knowing why she let her guard down, letting Gail know about her feelings toward her. After Holly had been sitting there and no Gail showed up she got ready for bed._

_That morning when Holly woke up she looked over toward Gail’s bed and saw that it was empty. Holly sat up putting her legs over the edge of the bed, taking one more look at Gail’s bed. It looked like Gail didn’t sleep in it during the night, even if Gail never made her bed Holly knew Gail didn’t sleep in it._

* * *

 

_It had been almost a week since their talk on the couch, but tonight was the first time either of talked about it out loud. They hadn’t exactly avoided it either; it was more through their body language and the looks toward each other. But now was the night before both Frankie and Sophie would be back._

_“Holly” Gail gently said to Holly who was lying on her bed reading._

_“Mhm.”_

_“I think we need to talk.” Gail says siting down on beside Holly on the bed with her legs crossed._

_“Gail.” Holly breaths out not taking her eyes away from the book or moving afraid of what Gail might say._

_“Holls please.” The nickname cases Holly to a small smile, Gail had been using it for the past couple of days, which made her relax a little. She put her book down on the nightstand and slowly turns to sit up to face Gail. The first thing Gail do is to take Holly’s hand I her own, they just sit there for a moment before Gail takes a breath to talk._

_“I have been thinking about…us.” Gail could hear Holly breathing in when she said it. “After we talked I needed space that night so I slept on the couch, not to avoid you. And I have enjoyed the last couple of days with you.” Gail could see Holly tens up and getting nervous and Gail could understand that. “And these past days I have realized that, yes I do love Sophie, but it’s not the same as before, as before I meet you. Holly, I want to be with you.”_

_Holly was out of words not expecting that from Gail._

_“But I also don’t want us to jump in to a relationship. I need time.” Gail says close to a whisper. “Do you think you can give me that?”_

_It takes Holly a second to catch her breath before she can talk, she grabs Gail’s other hand._

_“I can do that. But…”_

_“I need to talk to Sophie, but it can’t be the first thing I tell her.”_

_“I know. It will…”_

_“Holls I won’t take too long I can promise you that. It would only hurt all of us so much more. I also know it will be tough on you, on both of us.”_

_They sit there talking for a while longer about it all till Gail’s phone makes a notice indicating it’s ringing. Gail reaches for it and sees that it’s Sophie, looking to Holly._

_“Sorry.” Gail says to Holly before getting up and out of the room to answer._

_When Gail walks in again Holly sits wither back towards the wall with her book._

_“I’m sorry.” Gail says sitting down beside Holly._

_“Don’t she’s your girlfriend, Gail.”_

_“I know, but…”_

_“Gail as you said, time. Will it be though on me yes, but I also know it’s what you need, what we need”_

_“Thank you.” Holly grabs Gail’s hand._

_They don’t say much more that night they just sit there beside each other reading till they decide it’s time for bed._

* * *

 

_It’s been four days since Sophie got back, she’s happy to be back to see Gail. But she can feel that somethings different or rather someone, Gail. Sophie thought that they would have some time alone, but no. Usually they’re basely joined by the hip as most people would say, but that’s not the case for the last four days. And today Gail surprised her by going to a museum with Holly, something Gail never done willingly in her life. Gail had asked her if she wanted to come with, but she never liked museums. Holly had asked Frankie who she thought never would set foot inside the doors of a museum. Gail and Holly had left a couple of hours ago. Sophie was a bit confused to what could have changed in the two and a half week that mad Gail change._

_It was now close to 7pm when she heard Gail’s laughter in the hall way. Sophie made her way to the door to open it fully._

_“Hey” she says._

_“Hey” Holly and Gail say in unison._

_“Good time?”_

_“It was” Holly answers and feels the tension build up in the hallway._

_“Can we talk” Sophie asks Gail._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Alone.” Sophie says taking a step back to let Gail in._

_“Yeah.” Gail says having a feeling where this is going. Gail casts an eye on Holly before walking in with Sophie. Gail takes a set on the edge of Sophie’s bed and Sophie on her desk chair._

_“I think I know what this is about.” Gail says before Sophie even has the time to open her mouth._

_“You do?” she says in surplice._

_“Yes.” Gail says without hesitation, making Sophie even more surprised since she usually has to drag it out of Gail when it is something. “It’s about us and that there is a change.” Gail continues._

_“So you noticed?”_

_“I have.”_

_“Have any idée why?”_

_“Kind of yeah.” Gail says in a more quiet voice then Sophie expected._

_“You want to tell” Sophie askes slowly._

_“It’s not going to be easy Soph.” Gail says with a hint of gilt and sadness. Gail meets Sophie’s eyes, causing her to feel where this is going. “Oh god, this is going to sound so cliché.” Sophie can hear Gail mumble to herself._

_“It’s not you it’s me, right.” the words come out before she even realizes it._

_“Something likes that yeah.” Gail says without moving her eyes from her. “I didn’t even realize it until around Christmas, and a little later it really hit me.” Gail averted her eyes to the floor, taking a second to gather herself. “Hit me that I…”_

_“Holly” Sophie breaths out with tears in her throat, realizing what Gail is about to say. And the quiet confirms it. “So you two…”_

_“No I would never, could never.” Gail says firmly jet gently. “I am sorry Soph.”_

_“She knows how you feel”_

_“Yeah she does.”_

_“Did you tell her?” At this moment Sophie could feel her tears coming._

_“Something like that. Sophie I know you don’t want to hear it, but I do love you and I always will.”_

_“But as my friend.”_

_“For lack of a better word, yes. I never thought this would happen.” Gail said quietly._

_“Me neither.”_

_“I am sorry Soph.”_

_“I know Gail. Can’t control your feelings.” They just sat there for a few minutes in quiet before Sophie got to her words again._

_“I’m going to need a little time before we can go back… just so can get my head straight”_

_“I understand. I think we both do.” Before leaving she took a step toward Sophie and kissed her on top of her head before taking the steps towards the door. “I’m sorry Sophie.”_

_“I know Gail.” Sophie said before the tears came falling even more and seeing Gail walking out the door._

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly comes home to Toronto and Gail has a surprise planed out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Have had allot to do with the company, plus my computer literally stopped working 10min after I posted last chapter.

 

**Present **

 

Gail woke up to the sound of her alarm at 7:15am. First, she just wanted to fall back to sleep, but then she remembered what day it was. It was Thursday and Holly was coming home to their new house. And with that Gail was up and about under a second with a big smile.

Gail when to get a shower before going down to the kitchen to put on the coffee and put together some breakfast. She sat there in the kitchen for a good time thinking that time couldn’t go any slower then right now. Knowing that Holly was on her way to land in a couple of hours.

When the time was closer to 9:30 Gail went to the grocery shop and the mall to pick up the last things for the dinner that evening she had planned for Holly.

Coming back up to the house she saw that Zack was walking down the front porch. She turned off the car to jump out and tacking the bags with her.

“Hey Zach.” Gail called out to him.

“Oh. Hello Gail.” Zack said, looking spooked when he saw Gail.

“What can I do for you? She asked.

“Ehm, I was just wandering if you need any help or anything?

“No thanks, I’m good.” Gail repeated to from the other day. “Anything else.”

“Ehm, yeah, they accidentally put you mail in my mailbox.” he said handing over the mail to Gail.

“Okay, thank you. See you Zack.” she said before leaving him on the path walking up to the front door.

* * *

 

Gail started prepare for the dinner the first thing she got in to the kitchen. Wanting everything to be perfect, even if she knew Holly would be happy with something simple. But it had been long days apart and Gail wanted to have a special night together in their new house, new city (well, sort of) and with new jobs.

When Gail next time looked at the time she got a bit stressed she had to leave in less than 10 minutes if she wanted to be at the airport in time. Gail quickly cleaned up in the kitchen and glanced up to the clock aging when she was finished it was 1:45pm. Right on time she walked out alarmed and looked the house before jumping back in the car to pick Holly up.

Gail drove with a big smile on her lips all the way to the airport, she even got more and more nervous the closer she got.

* * *

 

When she finally arrived to the airport 30 minutes later it was about 15 minutes till Holly’s plane would land. So, she went over to the arrival to look at the information screens. When she finally found Holly’s plane she says that it already landed about 5 minutes ago, at the same moment she felt a pair of eyes on her, when she turned around she saw Holly standing there with bag in hand. But the same moment Gail took a step forward she let go of it to catch Gail in a hug. They stood there for a long minute hugging without saying anything, till Gail lean back to look at Holly.

“Hi.” She whispered.

“Hi.” Gail lean in to capture Holly with a kiss before they said anything more.

“Missed you” Holly said in a low voice when they broke the kiss.

“Missed you too.” Gail said with a big smile on her lips. “Want to go home to our new home.”

“You read my mind.” Holly said kissing Gail once before letting go of one another. Gail picked up Holly’s bag before walking to the car hand in hand. It wasn’t long before Gail felt Holly’s other hand take place on her upper arm to pull her closer. Felling the pull Gail lean in to Holly and turned her head to give her a peck on the cheek.

“Long week.” Holly breath out.

“Long and empty without you.”

“No more.”

“No more.” Gail agreed and looked at Holly with a smile. Now being sure of her surprise for Holly was the right one.

The drive home took a little bit longer then it normally would.  Enjoying just being in each other’s company and for Holly to take in the city as her home. After a wile of driving sees in the corner of her eye Holly reaches over before felling the hand on her arm and how Holly’s hand moves up to take her right hand in her own. Gail lets go of the wheel with her hand to link their fingers before relaxing and moving their hands to rest on the center console between them.

“You’re nervous.” Gail said knowingly.

“Of course, I am. We starting a new life in the city you have been avoiding for the past ten years.” Holly says with a small shake in her voice.

“I have.” Gail agrees. “Not ever going to deny that. But having you her by my side makes it easier to face my fears. And we have a pretty good reason to be here together.”

“You have no idée how happy I am that you support me for this job and for us moving here.”

“Holls. You have done so much for me in our years together. So, I think I have some idée.” Gail says pulling up their linked hands to kiss the back of Holly’s hand.

“You ready to see our house?”  Gail says taking the last turn before driving up their street and Gail slowing down the car. “Here we are.” She says pulling up their drive way.

“Wow you were right it’s a lot better than I thought.” Holly says getting out of the car as soon as it comes to a stop.

“So, you like it.” Gail says getting out of the car.

“Love it and I haven’t even see the inside jet.” Gail walked over to the trunk to get Holly’s bag before walking over and stand beside her. Holly pulls her in to kiss her, Gail lets go of the bag to put her arms around Holly.  Holly lean back a little so she can look Gail in the eye’s. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.”

“Are we crazy it’s only been three days.”

“Crazy in love maybe.” Gail says with a big grin.

“You’re crazy.” Holly answers and peck Gail on the lips. “Shall we.”

“We shall.”

* * *

 

Walked in to the house, Holly takes her time to feel in everything. Looking around she sees that there are no boxes around the house and that everything was in it’s place.

“You have unpacked everything.” Holly says turning towards Gail.

“Well most of it with the help of Steve. There are a few boxes left in the office and upstairs.”

“Don’t we have two weeks to unpack.”

“Kind of just want to have two relaxing weeks with you. And Steve offered to help me unpack.”

“Nice of him. You two work fast. And I do like your idée with two weeks of relaxing.”

“Come on let’s get you a walk around our home.” Holly kissed Gail as an answer.

* * *

 

Walking around the house Holly had the feeling of home more actuate a home that would last. When they finally ended up in the kitchen Gail went to pull out a pair of wine glasses and the white wine from the fridge. Putting the glasses down on the kitchen island I front of Holly. Gail asked Holly to stay put in the chair for a minute then walked out the glass doors to finish up the table she had set up earlier that day, then she lit the lanterns she had placed out on the porch. When she got back in Holly was smiling at her with a curiosity in her eyes.

“You’re up to something.” Holly said. Gail didn’t say anything she just walked over to her moving to stand between Hollys legs and put her arms around her neck before kissing her. “You are definitely up to something.”

“Maybe. You want to help finishing up the dinner or you just want to keep me company.”

“Today I think I just going to keep you company” Gail lean in to kiss Holly one more time before walking around the island to finishing up the dinner.

* * *

 

Gail wanted to know how court had gone for Holly, which had turned out good. And Gail told her that she had run in to Trace and that she was invited to dinner Saturday. Holly was following Gail every movement preparing dinner and was just enjoying watching Gail, in the end Holly ended up helping Gail after she no longer could keep her hands away from Gail. When they stood there they talked and bantered as they always had I the kitchen.

With empty wine glasses and one dinner ready Gail pulled out the plates for adding up the food to them both. She asked Holly to get two new wine glass, red wine from the shelf, two water glasses and the water carafe from the fridge. Gail took the glasses first to the table outside before walking back in to get the plates with food. Holly took the wine bottle and the water and followed Gail out, she put it on the table before looking out over the backyard and to see what Gail had put up for them. The deck was filled with lanterns and a romantic set table.

“Gail what is this?” Holly said facing Gail.

“I wanted to do something special for our first night together in our new house.” She said putting her hands on Holly’s waist. Holly pulled her closer in to a tight hug and nestled in to Gail’s neck. “Come on gets eat before the food gets cold” Gail said putting a kiss on Holly’s cheek.

* * *

 

They sat there talking and just enjoying the moment. They moved over to the outdoor couch after they had eaten and cleaned off the table and refile their glasses with the white wine. They moved closer to one another. With Gail’s legs, up on the couch half sitting and with Holly nestled up against her resting her head on Gail’s chest.

They were laying like that for about an hour when Gail knew it was time for the real surprise.

“Holls.”

“Mmm.”

“I actually have one more thing tonight.”

“You do?” Holly said lifting her head to look at Gail.

“I do.” Gail moved to sit up and pulled Holly with her and making them sit close together. “I know you already said yes. But since we never got our rings then.” Gail said and moved her hand to her front pocket of her pants. Holly was more than surprised. “I want to ask you again.” Gail continued and pulled out two rings from her pocket and Holly clasped her hand over her mouth. “We said then one day. And I want us to have that one day now.” Grabbing Holly’s left hand and looked in to her eye’s. “Holly Mari Stewart would you do me the honor to marry me?”

Holly could feel teas coming down her cheeks, she let her hand fall just to move it around Gail’s neck and kissed her a deep kiss.

“More than you know, Gail.” She leans back to look at Gail in the eyes with a smile covering her face. Gail lean in and kissed her again before lifting Holly’s left hand to slide on the ring. Holly moved her right hand toward Gail’s right to get the other ring to slid that on Gail’s left hand. Looking back up at each other they had equally big smile on their faces. Holly moved closer to Gail to kiss her, Gail pulled her even closer to deepen the kiss.

Soon they were laying close to each other on the couch with their hands linked and Holly’s head on Gail’s chest. Looking closer Holly noticed what the rings where mad of.

“Titanium?”

“Yeah. It’s tougher than silver, more resistant, more solid and still very light. The different from between us from 4 years ago, to who we are today together.”

“That we are. Love that symbolism.” Holly lean up to give Gail a pec on the cheek. Before looking at the rings again. Simple, slightly rounded on the outside and the titanium silver she loved it, she loved that how the metal was their journey, past and future. “I love you more than you ever know, Gail.”

“I love you too Holls”

It had now been dark outside for a while, the only light coming from a hand full lanterns and the shiver of light from the kitchen. Gail slowly got up from the couch before giving Holly a hand. They turned down the light on the lanterns to put them out before walking hand in hand in to their house. And making their way up the stairs and their bedroom.

Holly sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Gail to stand between her legs and pulling her down for a kiss witch quickly deepened. Gail felt Holly’s hand sneaking up under her shirt and feeling the ring on Holly’s left hand made her smirk in to the kiss.

Gail moved to remove her own shirt in one sweep and then move to remove Holly’s. Holly moved up the bed and Gail followed. Holly put her hand in Gail’s hair before moving her hand to her neck to deepen their kiss. Gail was tracing her hands over Holly’s body and soon the rest of their cloth followed the fate of the shirts.

* * *

 

** 9 ** ** years ** ** 5 ** ** months ago **

 

_It had been strange between them at the beginning, Frankie being mad at Gail for hurting Sophie and making Holly feel guilty for being part of that hurt. But as the days had gone by Frankie had come around but pointed out that she was still on Sophie’s side._

_It took a couple of weeks before Sophie would be in the same room as Gail alone. But they were now at the place where they were speaking and so was Holly and Sophie._

_Gail and Holly had spent most of their free time together, even if it was studying they together either in the library or in their room on one of their beds._

_It was now around three weeks after the break up and now the four of them sat in the library together. Frankie and Gail working on their joined assignment, Sophie on her paper and Holly was preparing for a class. This was the first time since Christmas they all sat together like this, to say it was a bit awkward at first was putting it mildly but after a while all of them started to relax._

_“Anyone hungry?” Gail asked the others when she was finishing up her part of the assignment._

_“Starving” Holly said, smiling at Gail._

_“Yeah same” Frankie chimed in. “Sophie?”_

_Sophie was hesitant to join in the end all got them went over to Terri’s. This time when they sat down they had switched places, now it was Holly beside Gail instead and Frankie in front of Gail._

_Gail had been afraid that it would be a tens silence between them, but to her relief they had a lot of laughter. Gail knew that Sophie held a mask to make it easier for herself sitting there. At the same time, Gail knew that Frankie would be there if she needed it. After that it had become easier between the four of them again._

* * *

 

_Holly and Gail had ended up going to a nearby park a few days later. They had become closer during the past weeks but they were jet to have their first date. During the past few days they had spent more time outside from the campus alone. And today walking thru in the park Gail took the courage to herself before taking a hold of Holly’s hand to link their fingers together._

_They had been walking for a while when they sat down on a park bench looking over the small lake t just enjoy their time together._

_“You sure about this” Holly asked knowing Gail would understand what she meant._

_“I am.” Gail said holding tighter on Holly’s hand._

_“If we do this I can’t go back”_

_“Then we are two” Gail said leaning her head on Holly’s shoulder for a moment and felling that Holly moved their linked hands to her lap to cover them with her free hand. Gail looked up at Holly and smiled._

_“Holls would you go out with me tonight” Gail nervously asked._

_“You mean as a date” Holly said and felt Gail nod on her shoulder. “Love too” To Holly’s surprise Gail kissed her lightly on her cheek, making her smile. “What do you have in mind”_

_“You just have to wait and see” Gail said with a big smile._


End file.
